Spells
A list of known spells, their description, cost, and effects in ''The Completionist Chronicles''. Spells Acid Spray Regicide. Chapter 22. * Description: After using weak acid spray on living beings constantly, it has shifted slightly to be more dangerous to living material! * Cost: * Effect: Deals 5n points of acid damage to anything caught in the area of effect, where ‘n’ is skill level. Deals triple durability damage to equipment and weapons. +5 acid damage per second to living things. Cleanse Ritualist. Chapter 9. page 86 *While others need to fight off the effects of poison, disease, or other detrimental effects, your patients will be able to ignore them entirely! *''Cost'': 15n mana where 'n' equals skill level. *''Effect'': Remove detrimental effects over time. There will be a mana cost per second until the patient is cured. Recovery speed increases by 1% per skill level! Divine Shell Regicide. Chapter 17. * Description: This skill is a staple for any cleric that wants to be able to walk outside city walls without an escort! So long as your chosen deity does not abandon you, you can use your mana to shield yourself from harmful spells and physical attacks. * Cost: * Effect: For every point of mana devoted to this spell, negate half a point of damage from primary sources of magic and one point from primary sources of physical damage. Increase conversion by .025n where ‘n’ equals skill level. Exquisite Shell Regicide. Chapter24 * Description: Unknown * Cost: Unknown * Effect: For every point of mana in this spell, negate .75 damage from primary sources of magic, .75 damage from primary sources of physical damage, and .75 damage from elemental effects. Increase conversion by .02n where ‘n’ equals skill level. Group Heal Regicide. Chapter 44. * Description: As this skill was discovered by using the skill ‘Mend’, it retains all current bonuses. * Cost: 5n mana. * Effect: Select a target to heal restoring 5n/T HP where ‘n’ equals skill level and ‘T’ equals number of targets. Heal Ritualist. Chapter 4. * Description: Select a target to heal. * Cost: 5n. * Effect: Restores 5n HP, where n = skill level. * Cooldown: 3 seconds. * Range: Five meters. Holy Smite Raze. Chapter 12 * Description: Unknown * Cost: Unknown * Effect: Deals light damage. Lay on Hands Ritualist. Chapter 5. * Description: As this is a variant of the spell ‘Heal’, it will add progress to the skill rank of the original as it is leveled and can never have a higher level than the origin skill. * Cost: 5n mana. * Effect: Increased healing when touching the target of the spell. Healing done: 10n where n = skill level. Will heal dark affinity creatures twice as effectively.Ritualist. Appendix. * Cooldown: 3 seconds. * Range: Touch. Mage Armor Regicide. Chapter 8. * Description: Being taught the proper way to do things from the very beginning tends to have better results than bashing your head against a problem until it is solved. Now, you can bash your head against anything and not feel it! Please do try it a few dozen times. * Cost: * Effect: For every point of mana devoted to this spell, negate one point of damage from primary sources of magic and half a point from primary sources of physical damage. Increase conversion by .025n where ‘n’ equals skill level. Mend Ritualist. Chapter 32. * Description: Select a target to heal restoring 5n health where ‘n’ equals skill level. Unlike the lower tier skill ‘Heal’, Mend is able to heal broken bones. * Cost: Unknown. * Effect: Dark affinity is automatically added to the spell and will heal dark-aligned creatures twice as effectively. No extra effect added. Resurrection Ritualist. Epilogue. * Description: This is a spell granted only to the champion of a deity, and only one follower may have this spell at a time. Increase your skill with this spell to increase its effects. * Cost: Unknown. * Effect: Restore a fallen person to life with (24+1n)% health, mana, and stamina and return (19+1n)% of lost experience where ‘n’ equals skill level. Can be used once every 24 hours. Target must be the same level or lower than the caster. Target must be resurrected within one hour of death. Cannot be used on self. * Cooldown: Once per day.Regicide. Chapter 6. Titan's Armor Regicide. Chapter24 * Description: Unknown. * Cost: Unknown. * Effect: For every point of mana in this spell, negate one point of damage from primary sources of magic and one point from primary sources of physical damage. Increase conversion by .025n where ‘n’ equals skill level. Weak Acid Spray Regicide. Chapter 1. * Description: This is a spell taught to the newest Mages, usually used to dissolve garbage, reducing the space taken up by trash heaps. * Cost: Unknown. * Effect: Deals 5n points of acid damage to anything caught in the area of effect, where ‘n’ is skill level. Deals triple durability damage to equipment and weapons. References Category:A to Z Category:The Completionist Chronicles Category:In-universe articles